


February Quint Drabble Challenge

by daughter_of_lilith



Series: Ever Expanding Drabble Series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_lilith/pseuds/daughter_of_lilith
Summary: I've always loved Steve and Natasha's friendship and after Endgame I needed something happy, so here you go. This will be *mostly* canon compliant, but with added scenes and bits from outside the movie timelines. Enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Ever Expanding Drabble Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670556
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another February, another series of over-sized drabbles. I'm trying something different this year, I'm changing fandoms, and I'm planning that all of the mini-stories will form a larger (somewhat) coherent story. We'll see how that works. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every day, but I'm going to do my best.

Captain America isn't what Natasha expected. 

To be honest she's not sure _what _she expected, but this fresh faced man dressed in clothes that look like they'd have been out of date in the fifties definitely isn't it.__

__He's staring around as he disembarks the quinjet with undisguised curiosity. The S.H.I.E.L.D. deckhands are too well trained to outwardly let on that they're impressed by their visitor, but Nat can see by the crispness of their movements as they refuel the jet that they're showing off for his benefit._ _

__Speaking of being impressed... she can practically feel Coulson vibrating with excitement as she crosses the deck of the helicarrier toward the pair._ _

__Coulson notices her, and inclines his head. "Agent Romanoff." He nods towards his companion, "Captain Rogers."_ _

__Like she wasn't aware._ _

__Captain Rogers turns to face her, squinting into the bright sunlight. "Ma'am" he says._ _

__Inwardly she rolls her eyes, _ma'am? _He can't be real. Nobody is that naturally folksy.___ _

____"Hi," she says briefly, turning back towards Coulson. "They need you on the bridge."_ _ _ _

____He nods and moves away, tossing a quick "See you there," over his shoulder._ _ _ _

____She turns back to find Rogers looking at her. He's staring at her as if her presence is just as foreign as the advanced military planes that surround them. She wonders what's going through his mind. In his personal timeline he spent last week fighting Nazis in the second world war and now he's woken up over sixty years later with no knowledge of anything that happened in between._ _ _ _

____She feels a stab of pity for him, but refuses to let it show. She's not impressed by him, either as American's greatest symbol, or the soldier out of time. She turns and gestures for him to walk beside her as she strides back to where she'd left Dr. Banner. Rogers falls into place beside her without a word._ _ _ _

____She can't resist the chance to push him, figure him out. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," she says. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"_ _ _ _

____Rogers looks at her, confusion written all over his face. "Trading cards?"_ _ _ _

____She raises an eyebrow, they did have trading cards back in his day right? "They're vintage, he's very proud," she adds, but he just looks as confused as ever. She's saved from further explanations by the appearance of Dr. Banner._ _ _ _

____He's nervously standing where Nat had left him, staring around at the techs and passing pilots like he's afraid they're going to yell at him that he's in the way._ _ _ _

____Rogers sees him at the same moment, "Dr. Banner," he calls out, walking up and shaking hands._ _ _ _

____Nat watches them both, the man out of time pretending a confidence he obviously doesn't feel and the nervous Dr. who could probably destroy the helicarrier itself if he was mad enough._ _ _ _

____Why was this her job?_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Every part of Steve's body aches. His muscles hurt like they haven't since he used to get beat up in the alley behind the theatre back before the war. His lungs feel like they're full of grit and he swears there's dirt and rubble inside his suit. It itches like crazy. It reminds him of back before the serum, back when every day had been accompanied by the familiar aches in his body.

Looking around at his new team everybody seems to be in similar shape. 

Stark had coaxed and bullied them into going out for shawarma to celebrate their victory, but other than Thor they're all picking listlessly at their food. Steve's meal sits, barely touched, in front of him. It's all he can do to stay awake, leaning his chin on his hand to stop himself falling face first into his dinner. How much longer until he can reasonably excuse himself and go find a bed to collapse into?

The conversation is non-existent, only muted requests to pass the condiments disturb the background clatter of the owners cleaning up in the back. 

He still can't believe the couple had agreed to feed them, but Stark, and his money, wouldn't take no for an answer. Stark's over the top personality still grates on him, but he supposes there's a good use for billionaire philanthropists after all.

Banner is mechanically eating french fries to follow up the two helpings of shawarma he's already had. Steve's own serum enhanced frame takes a lot of extra calories, so he can only imagine how much food it must take to fuel the Other Guy. He's just glad he was on their side this time around.

Thor is the only one eating heartily. He'd been delighted with the invitation to sample more earth food and moves easily like he's just finished a vigorous workout rather than a fight for their lives. His hammer is propped up beside the table, ready to hand.

Agent Romanoff and Barton are sitting turned towards each other. Barton's feet are propped up on Romanoff's chair and her hand is resting on his leg. Steve can't quite work out the relationship between them. When Barton was under Loki's control Romanoff had been cold, almost clinical in her reactions, but she'd also brought him back to himself and she'd vouched for him without hesitation when they'd needed someone to fly the jet. 

They way they act around each other speaks of a shared history. All the unspoken words conveyed with glances, the way they fought, dancing around the other as if they're a single person sharing two bodies. He recognizes it as what he used to have with Buck. The familiarity born of long friendship. 

He misses it. So much.

A loud clatter from the kitchen disturbs his reverie. The owner glances around sheepishly and bends down to pick up the bowl he'd just dropped. Steve takes that as his excuse to rise. 

"Good work today team, let's take tomorrow off."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's grateful to Stark, really he is, he'd rather be back in the barracks at S.H.I.E.L.D. The room Tony had insisted he move into at the new Avengers Tower is too large, and far too modern. Every surface is gleaming glass and metal, with marble countertops and a shower big enough for the entire Howling Commandos team to fit inside at the same time. 

It's far too fancy for a poor kid from Brooklyn. 

At least that's what Steve tells himself the third night he finds himself awake at 2 a.m., staring at the polished concrete ceiling. After years sleeping rough in the army and then the hard, impersonal bunk of his temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. quarters the wide expanse of his king sized bed feels too soft, too decadent. He feels like an imposter, waiting for the real owner of this room to return.

After tossing and turning for another half hour he gives up and just accepts that he's not getting any more sleep tonight. 

Padding down the hallway in his bare feet he makes his way to the kitchen. It's deserted this time of night and he pours himself a glass of milk from the fridge and leans against the counter as he drinks it. 

It's peaceful, with only the soft hum of the fridge to break the silence. 

As he stands there in the stillness a faint sound reaches his ears. Some kind of classical music, so faint that without his serum enhanced hearing he would never have noticed it. The melody rises and falls as he follows it down the halls. It sounds vaguely familiar, like he could place it if he could just hear it clearly. 

It draws him to a large empty room two levels down. The door is slightly open and a shaft of soft golden light falls across the hallway. The tempo of the music slows as he walks up stands in the doorway. 

Natasha is inside. 

She's dancing, ballet.

Her eyes are closed as she moves gracefully around the room, hands outstretched in gentle counterpoint to the precise movements of her feet. Her expression on her face echoes the emotion of the music. The movements of her body follow the tempo as she gracefully twirls from one end of the room to the other. 

Steve stands silently, following her every movement. He had no idea their resident assassin was also a dancer. He can see by the flowing elegance of her movements that she's not new to this. 

Her next pass across the room brings her near the doorway and as she turns her eyes fall on him. She doesn't falter, her steps continue on without even the slightest interruption but there's a tension in her now that wasn't there moments before. 

The music rises and crescendos and with a last deep backbend Natasha stops. 

She turns to look at Steve the blank mask back in place, "couldn't sleep either Cap?"


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha can't sleep. 

It's a familiar problem. In her work it's more of a surprise when she actually gets a full night's rest. She lies in bed for half an hour doing the breathing exercises her S.H.I.E.L.D. mandated psychiatrist had recommended before giving up and throwing the covers back. 

She makes her way to the small kitchenette in her quarters and brews a cup of tea. Breathing in the warm steam is soothing, but she's still wide awake and even with the small amount of caffeine she's starting to feel jittery. 

She sighs and pours the barely tasted tea in the sink. It's not what she needs. 

She sighs again. 

Walking over to the closet she pushes aside the clothes hanging there and reaches down to the back corner, from which she withdraws a small shoebox. Tucking it under her arm she exits her room. 

***

The large empty room she discovers two floors down will do perfectly. 

"Jarvis," she calls out. 

"Yes, Ms Romanoff?" the AI answers. 

"Is anyone else awake?"

"No, ma'am. All other tower residents are in their quarters and their vital signs indicate they are asleep."

Tasha nods. It's not it's a secret, but she'd rather not share it with anyone. She sits down and opens the shoebox. Inside are a worn pair of ballet slippers. She lifts them out gently and starts lacing them up. "Can you play me some music?" She pauses to think, "something from Coppélia." 

"Certainly Ms Romanoff," the AI replies smoothly and the first strains of music start to flow from the speakers. 

Tasha stands and stretches her arms over her head leaning side to side as she does. She's quite rusty but the movement Jarvis has selected is one of the easier passages. She points her leg and starts to move. 

She quickly loses herself in the music, muscle memory, or at least memory, reminding her of the steps, drawing her body across the floor. She pliés and pirouettes across the room allowing the music to fill her mind, her body, drowning out everything else...

Except the slight sound of movement from the doorway. She refuses to acknowledge the interruption but as she turns her head she sees Steve Rogers standing there a look of puzzled astonishment on his face. She turns away from him and continues to dance but the moment is broken. 

The music rises to a crescendo and she finishes the movement with a deep backbend, arms crossed above her head. 

Turning to the Captain she sighs internally, she really didn't want to share this with him. 

"Couldn't sleep either Cap?" she asks. 

"No," he answers. "I didn't mean to intrude, I didn't know you danced..."

She sits down to unlace the shoes and place them back in their box. "I don't."

Now he just looks confused. "I may have missed a lot in the past sixty years but I'm pretty sure that was dancing..."

Tasha braces herself, "let's take a walk Cap."


	5. Chapter 5

The night air is cool as they wander the streets of New York. The city never truly sleeps, so despite the fact it's three in the morning there's many people out and about. 

Steve wonders where they're going and what they're doing. 

Romanoff is quiet at his side. Other than muttered directions to turn left or right she hasn't said a word since they left the tower. The quiet isn't oppressive though, despite the fact they barely know each other it's comfortable to be walking side by side down the dark streets.

Their wanderings take them to Washington Square park and Natasha takes a seat on one of the benches facing the fountain. Steve takes a seat next to her, and turns to look at her face. She's staring intently into the fountain. The soft sound of splashing water creates a gentle background counterpoint to the sound of traffic. 

"So Thor's back in Asgard," she says, apropos of nothing. 

Steve's not sure where she's going with that statement, but he's content to follow along. "Yes," he replies. 

"Dr. Banner and Stark have set up their own little science lab in the Tower and barely come out unless Pepper forces them to. So it looks like the Avengers initiative is down to you, me and Clint," she finishes. 

"Looks like," Steve agrees. He leans back against the bench and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natasha scowl. "I know you've missed a lot while you were frozen, but America and Russia have a... complicated history," she says. "There are still many in S.H.I.E.L.D. who question my allegiance, even after everything I've done."

So that's what this is about. "I am not one of them," Steve rushes to reassure her. 

She laughs, "you're far too trusting Cap." She shifts slightly and continues, "I told you I don't dance, and it's true. The organization I used to work for, the Red Room, they did a lot of work with implanted memories and mind wipes. As far as I've been able to find out I was never a dancer, but I have memories of being on stage with the Bolshoi. And as you saw, my body remembers what to do."

She turns to look him square in the face. "If we're going to work together you deserve to know that even I can't be sure about trusting me."

Steve shrugs, returning her gaze with what he hopes is a reassuring one of his own, "Fury trusts you, and Clint trusts you. That's good enough for me." 

And to his surprise he finds that he believes what he's saying. She had already proved herself to him during the battle of New York. He may be naive, but he's not stupid, and he trusts his instincts, even in this complicated future he finds himself in. 

He holds his hand out, "I look forward to working with you Natasha."


	6. Chapter 6

They get their first mission a week later. 

The Chitauri weaponry scattered among the rubble had proved irresistible to the various criminal gangs in New York and a brisk black market had sprung up since the attack. S.H.I.E.L.D. of course didn't appreciate petty criminals having access to the most advanced weapons on the planet, so the new Strike Team Delta had been tasked with going in and asking for it back. 

Nicely.

Or at least that was the plan. 

The fact that the gun runners had figured out how to use the Chitauri weaponry caused the plan to fall apart almost instantly. 

"Clint!" Cap yells, from where he's pinned down behind some metal crates. "Can you get a shot?"

Clint gives him a _look _from behind another set of crates a few feet away. The weapons fire from their opponents is an almost constant barrage.__

__"I'm just waiting until they reload," he tosses back. "Oh wait, these are energy weapons, they don't have to reload!"_ _

__Natasha makes a disappointed sound from Steve's other side. "Some people are too worried about getting shot," she mutters darkly. She peeks over the top of the crate, causing an increase in the number of blasts striking their temporary shelter. Ducking back down she looks straight at Steve._ _

__"We need to get behind them," she states. "I'm going to need to use your shield as a launch pad again."_ _

__"It's too dangerous," Steve protests, "they're firing too rapidly..."_ _

__"And they won't be expecting me to launch straight up," She replies, squashing the rest of his objections with firm stare._ _

__"Just let her do her thing Cap," Clint calls over. "It saves her from having to say 'I told you so' afterwards."_ _

__Steve looks at Natasha, "If you're sure..."_ _

__She nods, "I am. Now get ready."_ _

__Steve crouches down and puts his shield against his shoulder. Natasha quickly steps onto it and he pushes off, hard, throwing her upwards and over top of their opponents' barricade. The energy blasts quickly change targets, but none of them are fast enough to hit her before she lands lightly behind them._ _

__The yelling that comes from the other side of the warehouse quickly becomes panicked and Steve and Clint nod at each other as they stand up and make their own attacks._ _

__"Shoot them!" Screams the head gun runner. "Shoot them all!"_ _

__Several shots bounce off Steve's shield, but with their attention pulled in two directions it only takes a few moments before all the gun runners are subdued and in custody._ _

__Clint looks at the scorch marks on Steve's shield and whistles. "We've really got to get you a less conspicuous suit," he says. "I do not want to be remembered as the team that got America's greatest icon shot."_ _

__"This color scheme is a classic," Steve protests._ _

__Natasha says nothing as she walks back toward them, but the look she gives him does not bode well for the future of his wardrobe._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer had a massive stroke, so I am way behind on posting daily. I'm going to try catch up in the next few days, but we'll see how it goes.

As they pull away from the Mall and Roger's new friend Natasha tosses him a mission folder. 

"Read up, Fury wants us airborne in an hour." she says. 

Rogers grabs the folder and looks puzzled, "why so long, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. had priority at the airfield?" 

"We do, but first we gotta pick up your new suit. Kelly in development called and said it's ready."

He scowls, "I told you my current suit is fine."

Tasha rolls her eyes without looking away from the road. "A fine target for everyone shooting at us, yes."

"I don't know why you care so much." he mumbles. "It's my suit."

"If they're shooting at you I'm usually in the same general area. And I don't like bullet wounds." She revs the engine and turns towards the Triskelion. "So you're getting a new suit and you're going to thank Kelly for her hard work." 

~~~

Natasha fiddles with the wiring on her widows' bite bracers impatiently. Steve is taking forever to put on the suit. 

"Have you thought about asking out the nice barista at the coffee shop?" She yells through the closed door. 

All she gets is an aggressively annoyed silence. Rogers needs to loosen up. He needs something to anchor him in this new time that doesn't revolve around work. She knows he's been visiting Peggy Carter, but that can only remind him of everything he's lost. He needs to start making a new life, and meeting someone would be a good start. 

Kelly walks in, clipboard tucked under her arm. "Steve, are you ready?" she calls, glancing at Natasha. 

The door opens and Rogers walks out. The suit looks good, or more accurately, Rogers wearing the suit looks good. It's much more restrained than the star-spangled monstrosity. It's a dark navy blue with a single star emblazoned across the chest, much easier to blend in and hide where necessary. Tasha nods approvingly. 

"How does it feel?" Kelly asks, pulling out her clipboard. 

"It fits perfectly," he replies, twisting back and forth to test the movement. 

"Good," Kelly responds, making a mark on her clipboard. "It's the latest advanced carbon fiber weave. It's not thick enough to stop a bullet, that would make it too stiff to move, but it should at least be able to slow them down." She walks over to a side table and picks up a leather harness. "We also figured out a way for you to carry your shield." 

She helps him thread his arms through the straps. "There's a couple of hooks that slip right through your hand straps, should hold it steady no matter what you do."

Rogers practices holstering his shield a few times to get the hang of it. "Thank you Kelly," he says, turning the full force of his smile on her. "You and the development crew are amazing."

Kelly blushes scarlet, "Oh it was our pleasure."

Natasha stops herself from rolling her eyes, "Can we go now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Steve tries to dodge another round-house kick from Batroc and feels the impact slam into his ribs. He feels a stab of pain radiate across his side. The suit may be able to slow bullets but apparently not kicks. Either that or Batroc has some serum enhancement of his own. He kicks like a truck. 

They trade blows for another few moments before Steve sees his opening and smashes the French pirate through a window into what looks like a control room. 

"Well, this is awkward." He hears Natasha's voice say from deeper in the room. 

"What are you doing?" Steve demands, Natasha is supposed to be helping Rumlow secure the hostages, which she is obviously not doing.

She spares him a quick glance, before turning back to the computer display in front of her. "I'm backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into."  
Her tone is flippant and Steve feels himself getting angry. "Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?"

He strides over to where Natasha is working and looks down at the data scrolling across the screen. "You're saving SHIELD Intel," he says. 

Natasha's fingers continue to dance over the keyboard. "Whatever I can get my hands on," she confirms. 

Steve shakes his head. "Our mission is to rescue hostages."

Natasha watches the data finish backing up and pulls out the flash drive, tucking it into a pocket in her suit. "No, that's your mission." She corrects him, "and you've done it beautifully." She smiles at him, but it's a blank smile, her mission face, that he's never seen directed at him before. 

Natasha moves to leave and Steve reaches out to grab her arm. "You just jeopardized this whole operation." He's truly angry now, he thought they could trust each other. Why didn't she tell him she had a secondary mission.

Her arm tenses in his grasp, "I think that's overstating things," she replies. 

A movement in the corner of his eye distracts Steve's attention and he turns to see Batroc throw a grenade as he runs out of the room. Without pausing Steve bats the grenade away with his shield then grabs Natasha and tucks her under his arm, leaping over the banks of computers as he rushes for the window. 

Natasha doesn't miss a beat and twists herself around in his grasp to shoot out the glass before the crash into it. He feels the heat of the explosion on his back as they land hard on the deck outside. 

Natasha pulls herself to her feet, brushing the glass from her suit. "Ok, that one's on me."

"You're damn right."

Steve gets to his own feet and stalks furiously away to the rear of the ship. He'd thought he could trust her. Despite her confession when they'd first been getting to know each other, he'd thought they'd created something together. A friendship, or at least a trusting working relationship. Now however, he's having to re-evaluate that conclusion.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to Wheaton is quiet. Natasha sits curled up in the passenger seat as Steve drives, staring out the window with a distracted air. Steve leaves her to her brooding and focuses on the road ahead of them. This truck is a lot more advanced than the jeep he learned to drive on, at least the wiring for the starter is still the same.

As though reading his thoughts Natasha speaks, "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?"

"Nazi Germany," he replies. Trying not to dwell on how Bucky had been the instigator of that particular adventure.

Natasha makes a quiet "mm," and looks back out the window.

Steve's not ready for the conversation to end. "And we're borrowing," he continues. "Take your feet off the dash."

Natasha looks at him again and pointedly removes her feet from the dashboard.

"Alright, I have a question for you," she says. "Which you don't have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" She flashes him a playful smile.

"What?" Steve demands.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

 _Ouch_. "That bad, huh?"

To her credit, Natasha looks slightly abashed, "I didn't say that."

Steve's not letting her off the hook so easily, "Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had," she continues.

"You don't need practice," he says.

"Everybody needs practice."

Steve tries not to focus on what sort of _practice_ a devastatingly attractive undercover operative would have had. Probably a lot more than a skinny, sickly kid from Brooklyn. "It was not my first kiss since 1945," he lies. "I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead."

"Nobody special, though?" she presses.

Steve lets out a bitter chuckle. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Well, that's alright, you just make something up."

"What, like you?" he asks.

"The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."

Steve turns to look at her, really look this time. He can hear the sadness behind the words she's saying. He wants to ask who she is underneath everything, learn everything about her. But he knows dissembling is her way of protecting herself, and she doesn't trust him enough to be truthful. "That's a tough way to live."

"It's a good way not to die, though," she counters.

He decides to go for broke. "You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," he says questioningly.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" she responds.

"How about a friend?" he asks gently.

Natasha laughs softly for a moment. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers." She looks at him again searchingly before turning to face out the window once more. "But I can try."


	10. Chapter 10

Steve lets Natasha take the first shower when they reach Sam's. She's looking a little shell-shocked, which is disturbing. He's seen her face down an invading alien fleet with perfect composure, but finding out she's been working for HYDRA has shaken her to her core. 

When it's his turn Steve lingers in the bathroom, giving Natasha time to pull herself back together. He's just finishing up when he catches sight of her in the mirror. She's sitting on the bed in the same position she'd been in nearly half an hour before, listlessly rubbing at her hair with a towel. Her eyes are fixed on nothing in particular and she looks bereft. 

"You okay?" he asks gently.

"Yeah," she answers, quietly. 

"What's going on?" he asks. He wonders if she'll tell him, or just deflect his concern like she usually does. 

"When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA," she says carefully. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." 

It looks like it's physically paining her to be so open, and Steve takes pity on her. "There's a chance you might be in the wrong business," he teases. 

Natasha smiles faintly. 

"I owe you," she says. Looking up at him. 

"It's okay," he replies. And truly it is, he's not like her, he doesn't keep track of debts like that. He saved her life because he couldn't imagine doing otherwise. Not because he was expecting something in return. 

"If it was the other way around," she says, "and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" She's staring at him like his answer is incredibly important.

He doesn't hesitate, "I would now. And I'm always honest." Or at least he doesn't lie when asked directly. If they don't ask the right questions that's their problem, not his.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing."

Steve shruggs, "well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting," he says. He's been fighting his whole life, recent events at least clarify which people he should be punching. 

He wants to offer further comfort, but she turns her head and the arrow necklace at her throat flashes in the light, and Steve feels the words catch in his throat. Clint is the one who should be here helping her, offering comfort, they're partners after all. He and Natasha are friends, that's all they can be, he has to accept that and not hope for more.

Thankfully at that moment Sam appears in the doorway. He takes in the tense atmosphere of the room but thankfully doesn't comment on it. "I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing," he offers.

Steve and Natasha look at each other. "Breakfast would be great," Steve replies.


	11. Chapter 11

The bullet wound in her shoulder throbs like liquid fire being poured into her veins. No matter how many times she's been shot she always forgets just how fucking painful it is. She can feel the warm blood running down her arm, and absently she calculates how long she has before she passes out from blood loss. Based on the flow, more than half an hour but definitely less than two. The fact that these HYDRA goons had tied her up so she can't put pressure on the wound is not helping. 

She turns to look at Steve. He's got a manic look in his eyes. She recognizes that look, it's the one you get where you've just found out something so devastating that all you can do is cling to the mission. Put aside everything else, compartmentalize, shove every emotion down deep where it can't interfere and just plow forward. 

The Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes. 

She hadn't seen that coming. None of them had. And it looks like that knowledge might just rip Steve apart. 

The van goes over a bump, jarring her arm, and she moans in pain. She can hear Sam and Steve talking, but it's hard to focus.

"How's that even possible?" Sam is saying, "it was like seventy years ago."

"Zola." Steve replies, voice hard and flat, "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and..."

Natasha can hear the blame in his voice. She forces herself to pull herself together and speak, but the words come out weaker than she'd like. "None of that's your fault, Steve," she manages to croak out. 

Sam looks over and notices her shoulder for the first time. He turns to the guards, "We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

The next thing she knows Maria is in the van with them, knocking out the guard and then everything goes black. 

___

The next thing she knows they're in a hastily assembled SHIELD base and Nick is there. Alive. She wonders if she's hallucinating from blood loss. 

"They cut you open, your heart stopped," she accuses Fury. 

He faces her accusing gaze without flinching. "Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

Rogers demands, "why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?"

"I wasn't sure who to trust," he replies, simply. 

And if that doesn't hurt more than the gunshot wound. Natasha's irrationally angry. She knows Nick's the Director, knows he doesn't share everything with her. But the idea that after her defection from the red room, all she's done for SHIELD over the years, and he still doesn't trust her? That hurts.

If they get through this, she's going to have to apologize to Rogers.


	12. Chapter 12

Another day, another run-down motel in another eastern European city. Steve lies on his back on the musty bed staring at the cracks on the ceiling. Sam's gone out to pick up some food and he's all alone with his thoughts. 

Six weeks they've been doing this. Six weeks and they haven't even caught sight of Bucky. They're just getting further and further behind. 

Steve lets out a bone deep sigh. He's exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his burner phone. Scrolling through the contacts he selects a number and presses the call button.

It rings for a long time and Steve's worried no one's there before a familiar voice finally answers. "Hey Steve, what's up?" 

"Hey Natasha," he says.

She must hear more than he wanted her to in his tone as she worriedly asks " Cap? What's wrong..."

He lets out another deep sigh. "Nothing, I just needed to hear a friendly voice," he admits. 

There's a pause and he can hear a door open and close then the faint sound of birdsong comes through the phone. 

"I take it the hunt for our super-soldier ex-assassin is not going well," she says.

"No," Steve admits. Gripping the phone more tightly. "We're almost a week behind him now, and I'm worried we're going to lose the trail completely." He pauses, "How did you do it? How did you decide it was time to stop running?"

"Oh Steve," Nat says, voice full of compassion. "There's no way to know. I just got tired of always being on the run, always looking over my shoulder. When Clint held out his hand and the offer to join SHIELD it was a lifeline." She pauses for a long moment and then continues, "Bucky knows you, he knows you're looking for him, when he's ready I'm sure he'll come find you..."

The sound of a door opening can be heard over the phone line, and then there's a muffled voice calling her name. 

"Be right there Clint!" she yells back. 

The good mood that was starting to envelop him abruptly sours."You're staying with Clint?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "We're hanging out on his farm." 

Now he knows she's teasing him. The idea of their human disaster of an archer as a farmer is too much to be believed. 

"I should let you go, you've obviously got things to do..." he trails off.

"Alright, but you take care of yourself, ok?" she says softly. "Bucky's survived this long, he'll be alright for a little while longer. Don't kill yourself trying to find him."

"You take care too," he says. "It's good to hear you're ok."

"I'll be just fine Cap," she replies. 

He lets out a weary chuckle, "I'm gonna hold you to that, and tell Clint good luck with the cows," then he hangs up. 

He stares down at the phone in his hand for a long moment, then carefully tucks it back in his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha stares down at the phone for a long moment after Steve hangs up. 

"Auntie Nat!" Clint calls again behind her. "The monsters want to play scrabble again." He walks around the porch to the corner where she's sitting. "They're determined to beat you one of these times."

He takes a longer look at her, "You ok?"

Nat tucks the phone back into the pocket of her jacket. "It's nothing. It's just Steve, he's running himself ragged trying to track down Barnes. I worry about him out there with only Wilson for company."

Clint shrugs, and drops into the chair beside her, "Cap's pretty much invincible, I'm sure he'll be ok." He grins, "or are you just worried that you're not out there with him."

Natasha cocks her head to stare at him, "what are you implying?"

"Nothing..." he drawls. "It's cute though, you worrying about him. It's like watching a cat adopt a duckling... a massively muscled blonde duckling with baby blue eyes..."

Natasha punches him in the shoulder. 

Clint laughs, "I'm married, and straight, and I'd still be tempted to climb him like a tree."

"Leave off," Natasha grumbles. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Clint asks, turning to face her directly. "Seriously he's a good guy, maybe a little old-fashioned, but you could do worse." He gestures to himself, "I mean you have done worse."

Natasha's face softens, "don't sell yourself short." She holds his gaze for a long moment before dropping it to stare at the weathered boards of the porch, "You know I have trust issues, it makes it hard to keep friends. We've just got to a place where we do trust each other, I don't want to mess that up. Besides, he's Captain America, he deserves someone better than me."

Clint scoffs, "Tasha, other than Laura, there's nobody better than you."

At that moment the screen door bangs open, "Dad! What's taking so long..." Lila whines as he runs towards them. 

Clint stands up and scoops his daughter into his arms, "Your Auntie Nat and I were just having a grown-up conversation." 

"Ugh," Lila replies. "Are you done? Can we play scrabble now?"

Nat grins at her. "Ready to lose again kiddo?"

Lila grins, "I'm gonna win this time, I can feel it."

___

Later that night Natasha lies snuggled under the warm quilt in the guest bedroom. Being around Clint and his family always centers her. It's nice to be reminded even in the midst of gods and aliens that there's still room for a normal family life. 

Well, at least for other people. Natasha holds no illusions about her own future in that area. She's working on atoning for her past, but there are some decisions that can't be undone. Steve deserves to have a family, to have normality. She'll just have to be content with what she can have. Being friends is better than not having him in her life at all. It'll have to be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate Age of Ultron. It's so out of line with the other movies in terms of character development. I've had writer's block for a while trying to fit it in to this story, but I think I've got it worked out.

The party is going well. Government bigwigs mingle with the various Avengers members and the alcohol is flowing freely. Regular alcohol can't compete with Steve's advanced metabolism these days, but he's sipping a drink anyway. 

After Sam moves off to introduce himself to Colonel Rhodes Steve looks around. Natasha is standing behind the bar, mixing herself a drink. Steve's own glass is empty and he could do with a refill.

He's about to approach the bar when Bruce sits down in front of Natasha. She smiles at him in a way that makes Steve uncomfortable. He takes a few steps sideways so he can overhear their conversation without making it too obvious that he's eavesdropping. 

"How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" Banner askes. 

Nat turns to him, "Fella done me wrong," she answers with a grin.

Bruce smiles in return, "You got a lousy taste in men, kid."

Something flashes deep in Natasha's eyes, but it's there and gone before Steve can catalogue it. He doesn't appreciate Bruce calling her 'kid' though. 

"He's not so bad." Natasha says, "Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

Wait, what? Is she flirting with him? She's leaning over the bar, and her silk shirt is revealing a distracting amount of cleavage. 

"Sounds amazing." Bruce replies, starting to blush.

"He's also a huge dork," Natasha continues, as the blush climbs higher up Bruce's neck. "Chicks dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right? Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?"

"Not a damn thing," Natasha says, taking a sip of her drink. "But never say never." She turns to walk away and her eye's meet Steve's. He could swear he sees guilt there but she quickly turns her head and he can't be sure. 

Whatever, she and Clint are both grownups. He's learned about open relationships, so long as it doesn't cause issues on the team he's in no place to judge. 

He walks over and leans on the bar, angling his glass to catch the bartender's attention. 

"It's nice," he says. 

"What, what, what is?" Bruce stammers. 

"You and Romanoff," he continues, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

"No, we haven't. That wasn't..." Bruce tries to explain. 

"It's okay," Steve reassures him. "Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most... open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed."

**"** No, Natasha, she...she likes to flirt."

"I've seen her flirt, up close," Steve admits. This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on "waiting too long", don't. You both deserve a win."

He takes his now full glass from the bartender and walks off, wishing it would let him get drunk.


	15. Chapter 15

Later on that night, the government types have all gone home and it's just their little superhero family left at the party. Thor had kindly shared his Asguardian liquor and Steve's feeling loose and relaxed. Not drunk, but warm and hazy, his emotions floating just outside of himself, unable to upset him. He's missed this feeling, he hasn't felt it since 1942 when he and Bucky were still just two Brooklyn boys and they'd go out drinking on pay day.

He's managed to avoid both Bruce and Natasha since he overheard their conversation at the bar. As the evening winds down their little group ends up sprawled on the couches at the edge of the balcony, a forest of glassware arrayed on the table in front of them. 

Clint is waving around some drumsticks he'd picked up from god knows where, and trying to get Thor to confess the secret behind his hammer. 

"Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power! Whatever man! It's a trick," Clint exclaims, pointing a drumstick at the hammer where it sits on the coffee table. 

"Well please, be my guest," Thor offers, sweeping his arm in a gesture of permission. 

It quickly turns into a contest. Clint is unsuccessful, as is Tony, even when assisted by Rhodey and the iron man gloves. Bruce roars and looks distinctly green as he gives it his best shot and Steve tries to pretend he doesn't see Natasha smiling at him as he does. 

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure," Tony cajoles. 

"Yeah, come on, Cap," Rhodes encourages him. 

Steve steps up to the table and takes hold of the short leather wrapped handle. It feels warm under his hands, and he can feel a subtle vibration emanating up the shaft and tingling through his arms. He braces himself and pulls, the hammer resists for a moment, and then he feels the weight start to lessen. It shifts slightly and he glances sideways to see Thor's eyes widen in alarm. 

He quickly stops pulling and pretends he's also failed to lift it, even though he can tell it weighs almost nothing in his grasp. Thor laughs in relief, and the ribbing that follows from everyone in the room is good natured.

Then Banner speaks up. "Widow?" he asks. 

Natasha takes a deep slug of her beer, "Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered." She seems deeply uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and once everyone's eyes are off her she takes another long pull of her drink. 

It saddens him that she won't even consider the idea that she might be worthy enough to raise the hammer. Once again Steve wonders about her past. 

It's all out there on the internet since the dump of the SHIELD files, but he's never gone looking for it. That would have felt too much like invading her privacy. They're friends, if she wants him to know she will tell him. Until that point it's her secret to keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% convinced that Steve could have lifted Mjolnir in Age of Ultron, but he didn't want to upset Thor.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve's in shock as he stares around at Clint's farmhouse and his newly introduced, obviously pregnant wife. He's completely out of place in this bright living room wearing his battle armor and carrying his shield. Thankfully he's not alone as Tony and Banner also look completely confused and out of place. Thor as usual is staring around himself at the photos on the walls in good natured interest. 

Clint is laughing, "Look at your faces!"

At that point two kids come running in, the girl runs up to Clint, who by the resemblance is clearly her father. 

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" she demands.

Natasha takes a step out from behind him, "Why don't you hug her and find out?" she says. The young girl rushes towards her and Natasha sweeps her up into her arms and a fierce embrace.

Steve is completely out of his depth here, but his mother didn't raise a rude son. "I'm sorry for barging in on you," he offers to Clint's wife, Laura he corrects himself. 

Tony of course can't turn the sarcasm off for even a moment. "Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," he mutters from beside Steve. 

Clint shrugs off the implied criticism, "Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low."

Natasha puts down Clint's daughter and walks over to give Laura a hug. It's obvious the two women have more than a passing acquaintance with each other.

"Ah, I missed you," Laura says returning the embrace. 

Natasha gently touches Laura's swollen belly. "How's little Natasha, huh?"

Laura looks embarrassed, "She's... Nathaniel." 

Natasha's eyes widen, then she bends downwards and whispers "Traitor," to Laura's pregnant stomach. Laura smothers a laugh.

If you would have asked Steve five minutes ago if Nat was good with kids he would have said no. He wouldn't have assumed she disliked them, merely that she had no time for them. But seeing her here with Clint's family is like watching a complete stranger. 

Here she's not the Black Widow, world renowned assassin and former star pupil of the Red Room. Here she's just Auntie Nat. It reminds him of watching Bucky with his sisters. That effortless affection and familial bond that showed how much they loved each other. 

Steve barely remembers what it was like to have that with his own parents. He feels an ache under his breastbone. He understands why Clint kept this secret. They all deserve happiness and domesticity, but the nature of their jobs doesn't allow space for relationships to flourish. The danger posed by enemies like Ultron makes any sort of bond a weakness to be exploited.

If Clint and his family, and maybe Nat and Bruce can find that space, then he's going to wish them the best, and fight anything that gets in their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I love Clint and Nat as overly touchy co-dependent friends, but I never saw them as romantic partners. They're just too similar.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha's always loved the blue hour in the morning. Everything is painted with a slight veneer of unreality, as though she'd stepped out of a dream into a world that isn't quite the real one. 

This early in the morning the only sound is the slapping of her shoes on the dirt road as she runs and the first twitters of the dawn chorus getting ready to greet the day. She'd risen before the sun to go for a run. She needed to get out of the farmhouse that was struggling to contain the various egos currently housed within it. The peace of the countryside and the hypnotic rhythm of her run has centered her and she's ready to face her teammates with equanimity.

As she turns the last corner and starts up the long drive towards the house she can see a figure sitting on the porch steps. The pre-dawn light hides his identity from her but as she makes her way up the road the figure eventually resolves itself into Steve Rogers. 

He watches her as she slows to a walk and approaches him. He moves so there's room on the steps for her to sit down beside him. 

"How did you find workout gear all the way out here?" he asks. 

She looks down at her leggings and sweat soaked tank top, "Laura lent me some stuff, although she's probably going to make me wash it before she takes it back."

Steve nods, then all in a rush he says "So Clint and Laura, how long...?"

Natasha does some quick mental math, "fifteen years this spring." She pauses, "all of a sudden I feel very old."

"Well you look good for your age," Steve reassures her. He pauses, starts to say something, then stops again.

"Out with it Cap," Nat says. 

"I thought, I mean, I..." He huffs in frustration. "I thought you and Clint were together," he finally says. "It's taking me some time to adjust to this new reality."

Natasha laughs, "Me and Clint?" She shakes her head, "Nope. Been there, done that, didn't buy the t-shirt. He's too much like the brother I never had. Besides," and her voice softens, "he and Laura are perfect for each other."

"I'm glad for them," Steve says. "And speaking of people being together... you and Bruce..." he trails off.

"Are you going to give me the speech about not screwing with the team dynamics?" She challenges him.

"No, you're both grownups. I trust you to keep it professional." He pauses, "I'm just glad you're happy."

Is she happy? She doesn't know anymore. Bruce is sweet, yes, and gentle. And that's why she's drawn to him, he won't challenge her, won't force her to dig out the dark secrets of her past and expose them to sunlight in order to become a better person. He may tear her apart, but he'll never hurt her.

"Thanks, Cap." She says, and then gets up and goes inside for her shower.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, it's time for me to tap out," Tony says, moving towards his car. "Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up." He looks wistful, but Steve can't imagine Tony, of all people, being content with such pastoral ambitions. 

His body still hurts in various places from their battle in Sokovia, but he also remembers the peace of Barton's farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Things had been simpler there, easier. "The simple life," he agrees. 

Tony claps him on the shoulder. "You'll get there one day."

Steve brushes off his reassurance. "I don't know, family, stability," he thinks of Bucky, of Peggy, and how their lives had turned out after he'd destroyed the Valkyrie. "The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago." He pauses, "I think someone else came out." Maybe it's enough to know someone is living that life, even if it isn't him.

Stark turns to get into his car. "You alright?" He asks, concern written across his features.

Steve shrugs, "I'm home," he replies. And truly, he is. Being here, leading the Avengers reminds him of the old days with the Howling Commandos. All of them working together for a common goal, the bonds of their friendship forged in fire. The cramped little apartment in Brooklyn he shared with Bucky feels like it belongs to another life, another person. 

___

Returning to the new Avengers compound Steve finds Natasha standing alone. "You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work?" he asks. "I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall..."

She startles slightly, "Sorry, I was miles away. You were saying?"

She's trying very hard to look as inscrutable as ever, but Steve can read her. For a moment he is furious at Banner. Nat's been hurt enough over the course of her life, she doesn't deserve more pain. He says quietly, "I know you don't need me or anyone else to protect your honor, but when he comes back I'll be happy to hold him down while you yell at him." 

Her face softens, "Thanks Steve." If she notices he says _when_ instead of _if_ , she doesn't comment on it.

"Hey, it's what friends do right?" He bumps her shoulder with his own in a companionable fashion. "I hear they also show up with a shovel when you've got a body to bury."

She smiles again, then shakes herself and in a moment is all business. "So, how do we look?" she asks him. 

Steve lets her change the subject, he knows by now she doesn't like discussing her own feelings. "Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," he says as he hands her the tablet with the new lineup on it 

Natasha peruses it quickly. "We've got some heavy hitters," she concludes. 

"They're good," Steve agrees, "but they're not a team." 

Natasha grins at him, "Well let's go beat 'em into shape.


	19. Chapter 19

The new team gels surprisingly quickly. Steve sometimes wonders if it's because they've chosen to join the Avengers Initiative, and not been thrown together by an alien invasion. Of course the lessons he's learned over the past five years haven't hurt either. It also helps that himself, Sam and Rhodey all have military training. It makes it easier to develop a shared language for training. 

The new Avengers compound is miles above their old training grounds at the tower. There's outdoor obstacle courses, blast-proof rooms, and weapons ranges tailored to all their unique needs. The only thing Steve misses is the noise and bustle of New York. Trees and nature are all well and good, but he's a city boy at heart.

Natasha turns out to be a surprisingly good second in command. 

Steve knows his particular weakness is to rush in first and plan never, so Natasha balances him out by forcing him to consider secondary options and backup plans. She also teaches him about stealth and subterfuge. She challenges him and makes him think things through twice before committing to a plan. Sometimes it drives Steve insane, but mostly he appreciates it. 

There's many evenings they can be found sitting around the table in the briefing room eating takeout as she and Steve hang out to develop plans for training. It turns out Natasha is physically incapable of sitting in a chair normally. She'll either have one leg up on the table, or just sit on the table itself. Steve's long given up on trying to change it. 

She also covers for him when he and Sam have to disappear for a few weeks. Officially they're on a two man wilderness training mission. In reality Natasha's web of contacts from her days in the former Soviet Union had passed on some compelling intel about the current location of the Winter Soldier. Despite his resolution to let Bucky come to him Steve hadn't been able to sit this one out. 

The argument between him and Nat when he told her he and Sam were going had been epic, but she'd covered for him nonetheless. 

She'd got back at him by making him cover for her when she disappeared a few weeks later to visit Clint and Laura on the farm to welcome baby Nathaniel. 

It becomes their new normal, working and training together. They grow to anticipate each other's moves and work together nearly as seamlessly as Natasha had with Clint. Now whenever she calls his name in battle he throws her the shield without thinking about it, knowing she'll throw it back just when he needs it. 

It feels good. It starts to fill up the Bucky shaped hole he's had beside him since they pulled him out of the ice. Even General Ross, who's taken over command of the Initiative, seems to be impressed by the progress their new group is making. His days are full, and he's content.

Of course it's all too good to last.


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha listens with half an ear to the argument raging back and forth over her head as she skims through the massive document in front of her. The Sokovia Accords seem pretty comprehensive. The fact that they'd been able to put something like this on the table so quickly after their incident in South Africa makes her think that perhaps it wasn't as last minute as they'd made it seem.

With half her attention she skims over the densely typed pages, while overhead she hears Tony arguing for signing it, while Steve is refusing. There's no surprise there. Steve's always had a problem with authority figures, even if he'd never admit it. His entire history is one long story of rebelling against people telling him what to do. But this time she's not sure he's right. 

Perhaps there does need to be some oversight, or at least more than one person holding the reins.

"Maybe Tony's right," she interrupts. 

Tony turns to her with a look of astonishment. 

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer," she explains. "If we take it off..." 

Sam interrupts incredulously, "Weren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

Natasha shrugs, "I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made... some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

_ We've also got to play along until we find out what's really going on, _ she thinks.  _ Can't you all see that? This isn't something that came to a head because of our last little incident, I wouldn't be surprised if this goes all the way back to the Chitauri in New York.  _

Tony's still staring at her. "Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

Nat rolls her eyes, "Oh, I want to take it back now."

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed... I win." Tony crosses his arms and leans back looking smug. 

Steve's staring at her, his expression blank. But after all their time together she can read him like a book. She knows he's feeling betrayed and disappointed. 

She'd trust him in a heartbeat to be in charge of the Avengers. His moral compass has always pointed due North. But it's not enough to be right these days, they also have to be accountable. 

She holds his gaze for several long moments, refusing to turn away, hoping he can read the pleading in her eyes.  _ Please Cap, just for once, bend a little. Don't you see they want us divided? _

He jerks his gaze away as his phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and checks the screen. He's still keeping his expression perfectly neutral, but Natasha can see how his body tenses as he reads over the message. 

He puts his phone away, "I have to go."

Then he gets up sharply, drops the Accords on the table, and walks out. 


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha sits in the back row of the church and watches the crowd. The turnout for the funeral of former SHIELD Director Margaret Carter was impressive. It seemed like everyone who'd ever worked with or known her had come to pay their respects. 

Steve is sitting in the front row, eyes steadfastly fixed on the casket where it sits on the raised platform at the front of the church. His expression is completely closed off. He looks like a man whose world has fallen apart. She supposes the truth isn't that far off. 

She'd never met Carter herself, she'd been brought in to SHIELD after she'd retired, but from the stories other agents told she was a formidable woman. 

Steve is the last one to leave after the service is over. He's still standing alone in the Church after everyone else has departed. 

Natasha walks up to him. 

He starts talking without looking at her. 

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone," he says. "Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her."

"She had you back, too." Natasha reminds him.

He sighs, then turns all business. "Who else signed?"

"Tony. Rhodey. Vision." She lists off the names. 

"Clint?" Steve asks. 

Natasha smiles slightly, "Say's he's retired." 

"Wanda?" he asks.

"TBD," Natasha responds. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet," she offers.

Steve sighs again and hangs his head, refusing to look at her.

"Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together." She knows it sounds like she's trying to convince herself, but after a funeral full of SHIELD and government agents she's not sure who's listening.

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve asks her. 

She sighs in frustration. His stubbornness can be infuriating sometimes. 

He shakes his head, I'm sorry Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know," she responds. He'll never sign anything against his conscience, not for her, not for anybody. 

"Then what are you doing here?" he asks. 

And really, does he think she  _ wouldn't _ be here for him? That their friendship means so little that the Accords could break it?

"I didn't want you to be alone," she responds, pulling him in for a hug. "Come here."

He nearly collapses into her embrace and clings to her for several long moments. She feels him shaking in her embrace, but he doesn't cry. He's obviously in pain, but he's refusing to give into it. After another long moment he pulls back. "I'll see you afterwards," he says. "Look after yourself, ok?"

She gives him another quick hug, "Shouldn't I be telling you that?" 

He gives her a small smile, "Just be safe, I can't lose anyone else today." He clasps her hands, kisses her gently on the cheek and walks out of the church.


End file.
